wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Siuan Sanche
|ewot=siuan }} Siuan Sanche is and was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. She was born in Tear, and grew up a fisherwoman. She was formerly the Amyrlin Seat, but was deposed by Elaida, stilled, and imprisoned. Her warder Alric died during the White Tower coup. Appearance She is slightly taller than Moiraine Damodred, is handsome with blue eyes. She is fair skinned with dark glossy hair to her shoulders. After being Stilled, she has lost about twenty years and looks very young now. Early Life Before she was the Amyrlin seat, Siuan was also a very mischievous girl who had a fondness for pranks. Siuan was born in Tear of humble origin as the daughter of a fisherman. During her early years as a novice, Siuan was found to have an earthy way of speaking to the point of almost vulgar. The Aes Sedai set to refine her language to a modicum of decency. She could not read or write when she came to Tar Valon. However, after learning, she was able to teach Novice classes on the Old Tongue. She was present at Gitara Moroso's foretelling. She was raised at the exact same time as her pillow-friend Moiraine. Once she was raised, it was revealed that she had a mind for puzzles and was put in charge of the Ajah's eyes-and-ears. During a dispute over Murandian raids into the Andoran border, Gareth Bryne is severely upbraided by Siuan when she was the Amyrlin Seat. Years later she explains why Bryne was not allowed to interfere. The White Tower had identified a young Murandy border lord named Dulain who could one day unify all of Murandy. She didn't want Bryne's soldiers to kill him. Unfortunately the young lord is killed a month later by an Andoran sheep farmer during a sheep raid. Deposed Elaida had been Siuan Sanche and Moiraine's rival since they were Accepted and once Elaida learned that Siuan had kept knowledge of the Dragon Reborn secret, Elaida decided that she must be the one to lead and control the Dragon or he would destroy the world. Using some clever politics she legally deposed and stilled Siuan, taking the law to its extreme. Laras, Mistress of the Kitchens in the White Tower, helped Siuan, Min Farshaw and her former Keeper, Leane Sharif escape out of the cells. Siuan only made it out of Tar Valon by lying (an ability gained by being stilled) about the whereabouts of Elayne Trakand and Egwene al'Vere to Gawyn Trakand, who lets them pass through the gates. As they leave the city, they find Logain Ablar, who joins them after Siuan offers him revenge against the Aes Sedai. Siuan now uses revenge to fill the void that was created by the loss of saidar. She is on the search now for where all the other Aes Sedai fled to when she was stilled with Min, Logain and Leane. While in the remote village of Kore Springs in Andor, she is captured by one of the villagers for damage to property. It is here that she meets Gareth Bryne, who pays for the damage in exchange for the three ladies (Logain has escaped beforehand) to work on Bryne's property. They swear one of the most binding oaths but Siuan does not specify when she will fulfill it showing that she still tries to hold to the three oaths. Logain rescues the ladies later on and they escape to carry on with their search. After coming across an agent for the Blue Ajah eyes-and-ears, the agent reveals that the Rebel Aes Sedai are meeting in a location called Sallie Daera, which is code name for Salidar. The group arrive to then meet with the Salidar Six in which Siuan leads them into forming the "real Hall of Tower" and to consider a new Amyrlin who will be young enough to be "guided" by the rest of the Aes Sedai. Siuan also falls back into her old role as the Blue Ajah eyes-and-ears. Gareth arrives and Siuan is forced to honour her oath and becomes his servant. She seems to hate him and always acts aggresive when talking about/to him. This could be a cover for the fact that she actually loves him. She also pretends that she and Leane hate each other and don't talk anymore, in a move to guide and manipulate the Sitters. Joining Salidar Nynaeve Healed the stilling, and Siuan rejoined the Blue Ajah. After the healing, her strength with the One Power was severely reduced, and she has relatively low standing among Aes Sedai, and must defer to those whom she once ruled. Although her pride is injured, she realizes its usefulness as other Aes Sedai overlook her and forget her substantial political abilities. The Warder bond that broke when Alric died also returned after her healing, and Siuan went through a delayed grieving process. With Egwene's help, Siuan gave tea to the Aes Sedai holding Logain's shield, rendering them unconscious and allowing him to escape. Currently, Siuan runs the eyes-and-ears network for Egwene al'Vere, the current Amyrlin Seat of the Salidar Aes Sedai, and is teaching Egwene about being Amyrlin. Serving Egwene She is also devoted to serving Egwene and leads her to where Myrelle Berengari and Nisao Dachen had been hiding Lan Mandragoran. The two ladies swear an oath of fealty to Egwene and Egwene tells them to obey Suian as they would her. Suian's estimation of Egwene has grown significantly since this and she even mentions Egwene being a very dangerous woman. Egwene finally uncovers the fact that Siuan is in love with Gareth Bryne. Siuan is mortified and wants to keep the fact quiet. She travels with Egwene to meet with various nobles along the border of Andor and Murandy and helps Egwene develop the plan that will eventually force all the Sitters in the Hall to respect and treat Egwene as a proper Amyrlin rather than just a figurehead and she also mentors Egwene on how to be a proper Amrylin and grows to respect her. She also begins to work on her theory of the Too Young Sitters conspiracy bringing it foward for Egwene to dwell on. When Egwene decides to take over from Bodewhin Cauthon in the plan to turn the harbor chains into Cuendillar, Siuan is told by Egwene to keep quiet about it. After being captured by Elaida's White Tower Aes Sedai, Egwene seeks Siuan out in her dreams and tells she is fine and not to come and rescue her. Siuan delivers this news to Egwene's other advisors. Lelaine then approaches Siuan and tells her in no uncertain terms that she is to support Lelaine for Amyrlin if Egwene does die. To rescue the Amyrlin Siuan becomes one of Lelaine's attendants, all the while manipulating her so that Lelaine remains at odds with Romanda. Siuan continues to meet with Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod, where she gives her the news of Halima actually being one of the Forsaken and Lelaine's reach for power while pretending to be acting in Egwene's name. She overhears Ashmanaille reporting about Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower now being able to Travel. She then sends a message to Bryne to warn him about this news. She is part of the group who question Shemerin about how she escaped the White Tower. She continues to meet with Egwene in tel'aran'rhiod and pleads with her to let her be rescued but to no avail. Egwene again meets her in tel'aran'rhiod and tells her that both Sheriam and Moria Karentanis are Black Ajah and that they should be watched. Before Egwene can say more she suddenly disappears from tel'aran'rhiod. Siuan wakes to find the Seanchan attacking the White Tower. She gathers Bryne and Gawyn and use the attack as an excuse to enter the White Tower to rescue Egwene. Before going Byrne agrees only to accompany Siuan if she bonds him as her Warder, which she does. After bonding, they both finally realize how much the other loves them. The group enters through the way Shemerin escaped. During the Battle of Tar Valon, Gareth Bryne, by then Siuan's Warder, is able to prevent a Seanchan assassin from killing her. The assassin stabs Gareth with a poison needle that he does not notice, but Siuan does. She Heals him, saving his life. Siuan takes this mutual lifesaving to be fulfillment of the viewing. The group find an exhausted Egwene and take her back to camp. Viewing *Min sees her lying on the floor wearing nothing, and something odd about her at the same time. This is the vision of her when she is deposed as Amyrlin and then stilled (which alters her appearance) and taken as a prisoner - (fulfilled). *That she must also always be near Gareth otherwise one, or both may die (fulfilled) .]] Behind the scenes Despite being described as having dark hair, and indeed being depicted that way in almost every source which has a visual accompaniment, Siuan is seen to have blond hair in The Wheel of Time Collectible Card Game. This is presumably an error made by the artist, Jim Houston. Notes Category: Amyrlin Seats